


【金钱组/米耀】云巅之上（Side B）

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 非国设，金钱组花花总裁耀，纯情空少米，云巅飞车依然是以同一个开头分化为SideA与SideB两面Side B为米耀非常骚气的总裁耀预警！
Kudos: 42





	【金钱组/米耀】云巅之上（Side B）

***

2020/2/24，SZD国际机场，天气良好，晴朗无风。

停降于空港内的MG1776航班正在做最后一次的飞行检验。很快，这架钢铁巨鹏就将带着300多人直上云巅，开始他们长达3小时的空中旅程。

这趟航线不算热门，旅客并不算多，客舱内零星空着不少座位。他们中的不少人都在无聊地翻看着座位后袋里塞着的广告杂志，或是撑着下巴看着舷窗外忙碌起降的机场，百无聊赖地等待飞机起飞。偶尔有小孩子奶声奶气的问话响起，小声地问着"飞机什么时候会飞呀"，"我可以喝果汁吗"一类的问题，是这个安静客舱里无伤大雅的小插曲。

机长的广播已经结束，飞机开始缓缓滑行。

做好起飞准备的空乘们拉上舱位之间的帘子，各自坐到自己的座位上，系好安全带等待起飞。

百无聊赖，总是八卦的好时机。

"诶，你听说了没？"见左右无人，空乘詹娜用肩膀撞了撞布兰妮的肩膀，小声说道："今天有大人物坐头等舱。"

"是谁？"布兰妮甩了甩她那头漂亮而柔顺的金发，漫不经心地问。

"就是那个……"詹娜抬起头环视四周，确认没有偷听的人，这才附在布兰妮耳边用气声说道："王先生，王耀，TG集团那个。"

"哦?！"

听到这个名字，布兰妮绕着金发的手指顿了顿，浅棕色的眼睛立刻闪过兴奋的光彩。

王耀王先生，TG集团CEO，同时也是常年驻扎在福布斯富豪榜前排的王氏家族的嫡系大少爷。

王家是多年前旅居美国的华裔家庭，老爷子眼光毒辣极擅经商，以餐饮赚下第一桶金后以极其敏锐的商业嗅觉投资各个领域，建立起一个繁荣的商业帝国。而王家如今的当家人——王耀的父亲也不遑多让，先是投资金融与互联网领域，后又以华裔身份主动开辟中国市场撞上中国经济腾飞，赚下了难以想象的庞大财富。

王耀作为这个商业帝国的太子爷，已经不能说是含着金汤匙出生的了，而是叼着金砖与菲林直接呱呱降落于人生巅峰接受万众瞩目与亿万艳羡。偏偏这样一个人还继承了他那大美人母亲的美貌，又在Old Money式精英教育中养出了优雅高贵的气质，不到20岁就登上了《最想嫁的优秀男性排行榜》，并在接下来的近十年中牢牢霸占着前排的位置。

当然，人无完人，王耀也并不例外。

王大少爷一世英名若要有什么污点，那十有八九都是点在桃色绯闻上的。生得漂亮的王少爷爱美人，情史从快餐店美貌小妹到好莱坞绝色明星，环肥燕瘦荤素不忌，当真是颜狗本色。可惜王大少多情却又无情，情人常换常新，从不长久，以至于每次的绯闻横扫各大网站与杂志，硬是逼得某知名时尚杂志专门开了个专栏来扒一扒王大少最新情人的时尚品味。但这也不妨碍广大少女从他身上梦一梦麻雀变凤凰的豪门玛丽苏。

如今，这位传说中金尊玉贵的人型龙门就坐在一帘之隔的头等舱。布兰妮掏出化妆镜仔细检查自己的妆容，有些蠢蠢欲动。

詹娜笑着看她这副跃跃欲试的样子，摇摇头，叹道："你就省点力气吧，据说这次他不坐私人飞机而来坐咱们这个小航班是迫不得已的，为了清静把整个头等舱的票都买下了，还叮嘱不能有无关人员去打扰，你就是想去碰运气只怕也碰不上。"

"诶……难怪我说今天头等舱怎么是空的。"布兰妮有些失望，"哎呀，今天负责头等舱的是谁来着？"

"是阿尔弗吧，"詹娜耸耸肩，道："偏偏这次是阿尔弗雷德那个臭小子负责头等舱，真是……"

"是啊……"

布兰妮想起那个新来的金发英俊空少，忍不住也跟着叹了口气。

"真是浪费啊……"

***

头等舱内，四处都是空着的座位。只有第二排靠窗的位置上坐着一个穿着西装的黑发男人，正支着下巴看着窗外飘浮着白云的蓝天。

飞机已经进入巡航状态，空乘们陆续解开安全带开始服务。

今天是阿尔弗雷德第一次飞头等舱，临行前被乘务长抓住开了半小时的小课，叮嘱他一定要谨言慎行态度友好，绝对不能惹事。他知道有钱人多多少少都有些怪脾气，喜欢颐指气使耍小性子，光是听几个空乘姐姐吐槽过往的经历他就觉得头大，以至于今天一直都有点儿紧张。

然而等他真的上了飞机，才发现今天他所遇到的有钱人大概要比往常更加古怪一点。

这个人居然为了清静而买下了所有的头等舱机票。

有钱真是可以为所欲为。

唉，我什么时候也可以这么为所欲为。

阿尔弗雷德鼓着脸躲在准备室内仇了会儿富，然后伸出手揉了揉自己的脸蛋用力拍了两下，挂上一个标准的露出八颗牙齿的职业笑容从柜子里拿出毛毯与拖鞋，抱在怀里走向头等舱唯一被占用的座位。

"您好……"

他半跪在地上，歪着头看向那盯着窗外的黑发男人。

那男人少见地留着一头黑色的长发，简单地束成一束搭在肩膀上。深棕色带着浅咖细条纹的西装质地柔软，手工剪裁的线条流畅又精巧地勾勒着男人漂亮的身体轮廓。从阳光下璀璨夺目的钻石袖扣，露出袖子的一小截昂贵到咋舌的男士机械腕表，到随意搭在扶手上的一看就经过精心保养的修长手指，甚至是空气里弥漫的淡淡沉厚的木质香味，这个男人混身都散发出一种高不可攀的精致。像是美术馆里被精心摆在聚光灯下的艺术品，因这与人间烟火格格不入的精致而让人有种拒人于千里之外的疏离感。

阿尔弗雷德紧张地吞咽了一下，喉结滚动，小心地继续他的问话："请问您需要我替您换上拖鞋与……"

听到阿尔弗雷德的声音，那个男人摘下耳机，转过头来看着他。

"……毛毯……吗……"

看清了那个男人的面容，阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

他从未在日常生活中见过这么好看的人。

男人有一张非常令人过目难忘的脸，皮肤细腻而光洁，五官精致而温润。他生了张娃娃脸，又唇红齿白，原本是会又些过于女气的。然而他那双眼睛，琥珀色的剔透瞳仁，墨色眉眼似水墨画点出一双微微上挑的凤眼，凭空给这张脸添了几分东方式的高傲的英气来。

那是用无数金钱堆积，又经过长年累月的优渥生活浸润才能造出的美。

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着眼前的人，只觉得自己仿佛掉进一层梦幻的柔光滤镜里，连眼前的人都变得不真实起来。

好不公平。

他偷偷在心里想。

这么有钱，为什么还能长得这么好看。

那男人似乎是没听清，微微凑过脸来，低低"嗯？"了一声。

见阿尔弗雷德还在发愣，他习以为常地笑着摇摇头，伸出手在阿尔弗雷德的面前晃了晃，笑道："小朋友，你刚刚说了什么？"

他的声音也很好听。

等等。

阿尔弗雷德猛地惊醒，连忙把手里的毯子与拖鞋捧出来给那男人看，道："抱歉，先生，请问您需要毯子和拖鞋吗？"

那男人看着阿尔弗雷德的脸，慢慢眯起眼睛。随着他这个动作，长而浓密的睫毛顺着眼睛的弧度微微翘起，莫名有几分脉脉含情的暧昧。

"好啊。"他单手支在扶手上撑着下巴看着阿尔弗雷德，嘴角饶有兴味地勾起："我都想要。"

"……好的。"

阿尔弗雷德点点头，单膝跪在地上，把手里的拖鞋摆好放在王耀的脚边，又张开毛毯铺在王耀的腿上，小心给他把边角都折进毯子里。王耀没动，任由着他伺候自己，只是那双眼睛一直追着阿尔弗雷德的脸，唇边挂着淡淡的笑意。

阿尔弗雷德被他看得有些脸红，趴在扶手边问道："您的中饭想要什么，迷迭香小羊排还是红酒烩牛肉？"

王耀依然撑着下巴看着他，笑着说："小羊排。"

他靠得很近，目光恰好平视单膝跪着的阿尔弗雷德，琥珀色的眼睛深深看进阿尔弗雷德的眼底。大概是这人的眼睛生得太好看了。阿尔弗雷德心头乱跳地想，漂亮得含情脉脉，随便看一眼都好像在勾引。

阿尔弗雷德的脸颊肉眼可见地铺上一层浅粉色。

他垂下眼睛避开那男人的目光，因此而错过了男人舔过唇角的舌尖，以及那一瞬间眼底闪过的欲望。他只是低着头有些紧张地再次问道："那您的饮品呢？需要酒水吗？"

"香槟。"王耀笑着说，"香槟就好。"

"好的。"

终于问完餐，阿尔弗雷德松了口气，站起身微微鞠躬，立刻就想要逃回备餐室去冷静冷静。

然而还没等他转身，那个男人就突然伸手拉住了他。

"我叫王耀，你如果不介意，可以叫我王先生，或者……"他挑起眉，"叫我耀我也不会介意的。"

"是……"阿尔弗雷德点点头，眨了眨眼睛，笑着应道："王先生。"

"礼尚往来，你是不是该回应给我什么？"

阿尔弗雷德闻言，挂上一个灿烂的微笑，道："阿尔弗雷德，先生，您可以叫我阿尔弗雷德。"

阿尔弗雷德生了张标准美国甜心的英俊脸蛋，金发碧眼，身材出色，笑容灿烂，深得从8岁到88岁各年龄层女性的心，从当上空少以来就是明星乘务的常驻代表。他知道自己的笑容拥有解决一切问题的魅力，也深知他能够用这样一个笑容换来任何人的好感，包括难缠的头等舱有钱大佬。

王耀的手握在阿尔弗雷德的手臂上，隔着衣料透过来一层淡淡的热度。看着他笑得弯起来的蓝眼睛，王耀目光变得深邃起来，拇指不着痕迹地抚过阿尔弗雷德的手背，却又立刻松开了手。

他靠在柔软的椅子靠背上，扬起下巴，冲阿尔弗雷德露出一个温柔的微笑："那么，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢你的服务。"

飞机已进入巡航阶段，窗外是万米高空蔚蓝的天目与毫无遮挡的金色阳光。

灿烂的浅金色光晕落在王耀的侧脸上，像是一层晶莹温润的蜜糖，衬着他淡粉色微微湿润的嘴唇，甜美得如同一个梦。

阿尔弗雷德愣愣看着微笑的他，突然听到了自己胸腔里的声音。

砰砰。

他眨眨眼睛，手指下意识攥住了制服的衣角。

这就是……

怦然心动。

***

飞机上的餐食大多数是早就处理好的完成品，准备起来并不需要多少功夫。在王耀有钱人的为所欲为下，阿尔弗雷德要服务的对象只剩下王耀一个，各种准备工作也就少了很多。

王耀这个人非常奇怪。

阿尔弗雷德最开始做好了被刁难或是被出难题的心理准备，然而王耀竟然出人意料地非常随和。他不挑剔餐食，也不提一些令人头疼的要求，甚至在阿尔弗雷德为他送餐的时候低声说了句谢谢。

当然，如果那句话不是贴在阿尔弗雷德耳边说的话，大概看起来会更正常一点。

事实上，除了常常看着阿尔弗雷德露出意味不明的笑意之外，王耀实在是一个省心得令人心疼的乘客。但就是这过分的省心，反倒让他显得更加可疑了。

阿尔弗雷德躲在准备室的帘子后头，从帘子的缝隙中暗中观察。

不知是不是他的错觉，每次当他转过身，他总觉得有一道灼热的目光黏在自己背后，黏糊糊地从脊背滑到臀部，仿佛是什么情色而又饱含欲望的抚摸似的。然而每当他转过身，身后却什么也没有。头等舱内唯一的乘客正云淡风轻地看着电影喝着香槟，面容轻松又平静，丝毫没有注意到阿尔弗雷德的模样。

难道真的是错觉？

阿尔弗雷德摸着下巴，觉得王耀怎么看也不像是个会偷偷视奸人屁股的痴汉。

更何况，就算真要视奸……他本人才是应该被视奸的那一个吧？

胡思乱想着，阿尔弗雷德蹲在帘子后天发呆，猝不及防被过来检查的乘务长踹了屁股。

"蹲这儿干嘛呢？"棕发的乘务长是个雷厉风行的女强人，一手把阿尔弗雷德从小菜鸟带成空乘明星，对他那点儿小心思摸得透透的，当即拧着他的耳朵小声斥道："王先生是贵宾，不能得罪的。你还蹲这儿偷懒，赶紧给我去他旁边待命。"

"是是是。"阿尔弗雷德揉着耳朵傻笑着讨饶。

乘务长瞪了他一眼，转身掀开帘子往经济舱去了。

阿尔弗雷德被自己的师父这么一怼，也不敢偷懒了，老老实实地走到王耀的座位边，小心翼翼地问："王先生，现在飞机飞行时间已经过去一小时了，您有什么需要吗？"

王耀抬起头看着他，轻轻摇摇头，笑道："没有，谢谢你。"

"好的。"阿尔弗雷德点点头，心里说不上是放松还是失落。

他其实还是想要多看看王耀的。

谁要他那么好看。

下一秒，不知是不是上天听到了阿尔弗雷德的心愿，在阿尔弗雷德转身之后，王耀突然再一次伸手拉住了他。

黑发的男人挽起耳畔一缕散落的发丝挽到耳后，凤眼弯弯看向阿尔弗雷德，笑道："如果不忙的话，介意陪我看看电影吗？"

他有些不好意思地耸耸肩，"一个人还是有点寂寞，想要有人一起说说话。"

Yes！

阿尔弗雷德在心里比个了欢天喜地的耶。

当然，经过多年职业素养薰陶出的面部神经还是沉稳地维持在春风化雨的八齿微笑上："好的，王先生。"

王耀看的电影是去年一部很火的爱情片，说的是天真善良的平民女孩与因事故而瘫痪的男孩的故事。阿尔弗雷德看过这一部，还曾经泪眼汪汪地在评论网站上打出了5星的高分。然而今天，他怎么也融不进剧情里，他满脑子都是别的东西。

比如王耀轻轻碰到他的大腿，比如王耀身上淡淡的檀木香，比如王耀歪着头时落在眼尾的一根黑发。

头等舱的双人位可以随意调整。阿尔弗雷德坐过来的时候，王耀收起了隔在中间的扶手，还很贴心地分了一半的毛毯过去。

他大概有点怕冷，双手都缩在毛毯下，毯子一直拉到胸口的位置。

阿尔弗雷德坐在旁边，忍不住悄悄地挪过去一点，在薄薄的毯子下状似随意地轻轻碰着王耀的身体。

王耀似乎是被剧情吸引了，完全没有注意到阿尔弗雷德的小动作，这让阿尔弗雷德觉得又心痒又罪恶。他总觉得自己像只大灰狼，正呼哧呼哧喘着气拖着口水看着身边的小红帽。而小红帽一无所觉，单纯得让人想要犯罪。

该死的。

这个人真的好好看。

颜狗阿尔弗雷德在内心发出狼嚎。

这样的煎熬没过多久便结束了，或者说，变成了另一种煎熬——

王耀睡着了。

他歪着头靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，呼吸均匀，长长的睫毛随着胸膛的起伏而轻轻颤动，像一只黑色的蝴蝶。

阿尔弗雷德的心都快跳出来了。

他低头看着王耀的睡脸，下巴轻轻蹭过王耀的发丝，有些心痒地伸出手，想要碰一碰王耀看起来像是透明的肌肤……

然而，下一秒。

薄薄的毛毯下，有什么东西灵活地攀过阿尔弗雷德的大腿，探进了阿尔弗雷德的胯下。

——！！

"嘘。"带着笑意的气音从肩上传来。

滚烫的气息含着低低的湿热喘息喷在滚动的喉结上，阿尔弗雷德混身绷紧，唇边下意识溢出一声难耐的喉音，随即又紧紧抿住唇，把所有不堪的声音咽回肚子里。

"乖。"

王耀没有抬头，甚至也没有睁眼。

他只是靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，像是沉沉睡着一样。然而毛毯之下，那只精心保养柔润滑腻的手却轻巧的挑开阿尔弗雷德制服的皮带，而后指尖在那腹肌处轻挑地画了个圈，贴着人鱼线滑进了裤子里。

目光被毯子遮住，所有的一切都只能交给身体的感觉。

细微的拉链滑动的声音，王耀的手指悄悄拉下他的裤链，一格一格，像是种磨人的折磨。阿尔弗雷德抿着嘴，大腿的肌肉绷成石头，连一动也不敢动。王耀似乎觉得他这样子很有趣，靠在他肩头低低地笑，笑声哑得很性感。

那手指终于放过了冰冷无趣的拉链，转而隔着棉质的内裤缓慢而情色地揉弄那团半硬的东西。因快感而渗出的前列腺液打湿了布料，粘哒哒地贴在敏感的皮肤上。王耀的指尖轻轻挑动柔软的囊袋，逗弄似地掂了掂，满意地听到阿尔弗雷德喉间一声急促的喘息。

他存心作弄这个年轻的肉体，便故意不给他个痛快。滚烫的手掌包住囊袋，修剪得圆润的指甲却隔着布料贴在那肉根的底部，顺着逐渐膨胀硬起的肉棒轻轻上滑，一路刮挠着直达敏感的冠状沟。

阿尔弗雷德已经完全硬起来了，阴茎把内裤顶起一个小小的鼓包，连毛毯都遮不住。

王耀笑了一声，另一藏在毛毯下的手握住阿尔弗雷德的手指，诱哄着把他的手拉到自己的身上，按在他也早就掩藏不住硬起的胯间。

"宝贝，你也摸摸我。"他贴在阿尔弗雷德耳边轻声说。

阿尔弗雷德喉结滚动，睫毛紧张得颤抖着。他试探着学着王耀的动作揉捏王耀的硬物，手指滑进他那做工精良的昂贵衬衫里，一下一下抚摸揉按着他的小腹。

"对……"王耀满足地叹息，热气全都喷在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈上："嗯……啊，你做得很好，宝贝……"

仿佛是奖赏一样，王耀轻轻挑开阿尔弗雷德那碍事的早就湿透的内裤，手掌毫无阻隔地握住了那团滚烫坚硬的粗大性器。

"啊——唔！"

阿尔弗雷德被这突然的强烈快感刺激，差一点呻吟出声。他胸膛剧烈喘息着，一只手捂住了自己的嘴，试图藏起所有淫靡而放荡的声音。

但王耀却不肯。

他握住阿尔弗雷德的性器，一下一下懒懒地套弄着，指尖轻轻拍打早就湿滑一片的龟头顶端，湿哒哒的，拍出细微的水声。

"你瞧瞧。"他的嘴唇贴着阿尔弗雷德脖颈处的血管，笑意盎然："你都湿成这样了。"

阿尔弗雷德深深呼出一口气，眼里闪过一丝不服气来。他那只藏在王耀胯间的手轻轻一捏，满意地听到了王耀压抑的喘息与呻吟。

年轻的男孩对欲望坦诚得很。

他喜欢王耀，他也喜欢舒服。

于是，他轻轻摇动胯部，让自己硬起的肉棒在王耀的手心戳刺，坦荡地要求王耀给予他更直接的快感。

但王耀却突然收回了手。

他在毛毯下拉好自己的裤子，突然侧过头，用舌尖舔过阿尔弗雷德的喉结，拉出一条长而淫靡的湿痕。

"宝贝……"

他站起身，双手撑在椅背上，把坐着的阿尔弗雷德圈进自己的阴影里。对上那双茫然又因突然中断的欲望而不悦的蓝眼睛，王耀勾起唇角，俯下身，用鼻尖亲昵地轻轻蹭碰着阿尔弗雷德高挺的鼻子。

"如果你敢，"男人的声音温柔，却哑得欲望浓重："我在洗手间等你。"

檀香木的气味慢慢远去，西装革履的男人踏着轻快的步子绕到一边，云淡风轻地拧开洗手间的门走了进去。

阿尔弗雷德低下头，看着自己那把毛毯顶起一个角的性器，沉默半晌，突然把毛毯一卷抱在腹间追了过去。

什么敢不敢的。

如果对方是王耀。

他当然敢。

  
【Side B】米耀

不得不说，阿尔弗雷德这副样子实在有些滑稽。

整洁挺括的空少制服到了腰间便皱巴巴的，裤子也松垮下来，要不是有后摆挡着，八成就要掉下来露腚了。幸好头等舱只有他这一个空中乘务，而头等舱唯一的客人，恰恰就是把他弄成这副样子的罪魁祸首。

阿尔弗雷德用毛毯遮住硬起来的胯间，鬼鬼祟祟地四处看了看，见没有人，这才敲响了洗手间的门。等待的时候，他甚至悄悄整理了一下自己的金发与衣领，还悄悄呵了口气在掌心闻闻味道。

咔哒。

洗手间的门拉开一条缝。

王耀露出半张脸，懒洋洋地抬起下巴看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里满是捉弄的狡黠。

"什么事？"

阿尔弗雷德单手撑着门框，闻言愣了愣，抓着毛毯的手下意识紧了紧。他的脸颊上泛起一层薄薄的红，有些局促地眨着眼睛，支支吾吾地说："你，你说……"

王耀的脸色太平静，平静得太有欺骗性。要不是藏在毛毯里的被王耀亲手拉开的裤子拉链与残留着王耀手指触感的硬挺性器，阿尔弗雷德有一瞬间甚至真的相信是他会错了意，抱着一腔龌龊的心思意淫这位优雅高贵的头等舱乘客。

看到阿尔弗雷德红起的脸，王耀目光沉了沉，收起了几分作弄，转而用舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴角。

这是个什么宝贝。

他暗暗想。

怎么这么甜。

真是馋人。

阿尔弗雷德正纠结着自己到底该怎么说开场白才能够帅气一点，冷不防被人拽住了领带，狠狠地扯进了洗手间里。

阿尔弗雷德踉踉跄跄地摔进来，又被王耀拦在门口的脚一绊，差点撞上洗手间的镜子，整个人扑在墙面上这才好不容易才稳住身形。他的领带还拽在王耀手里，被这么一扯，系成活结的领带猛地收紧勒在喉结处，血管突突跳动的脉搏都清晰而响亮。他转过身，用手将领带扯松了一些，靠在墙面上看着对面目光灼灼的王耀。

王耀面对着他，洗手间冷白的光落在他的侧脸上，让他一半的眉眼苍白冰冷，另一半则隐藏在阴影中，目光幽深贪婪，满是深遂浓烈的欲求。而阿尔弗雷德明白，倒映在王耀视线里的他自己一定也是一样。一样的一半冷静一半贪婪，一样地欲火滚滚。

视线胶着缠绕，在空气中炸出无形的火花，像是某种隐形的博弈。

王耀紧紧盯着阿尔弗雷德，后背抵着白色的舱门，慢慢将它关上。

咔哒。

金属的锁扣被反锁。

几乎是同时，拽住阿尔弗雷德领带的手用力一扯，轻易就把对面的男人如忠诚的猎犬般拽到了自己的身边。

热烘烘的身体覆盖过来，胸膛相贴，鼻息交缠。

王耀松开领带，双手环上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖。他比阿尔弗雷德矮了一点，距离靠得太近，这一点距离就越发明显起来。他不得不轻轻踮起一点儿脚，整个人像树袋熊似地挂在阿尔弗雷德身上，却还是要微微抬起头才能贴上阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德急切地想要吻他。

他渴得很，想要把王耀吞下去。

王耀温柔地含住他的上唇轻舔吸吮，舌尖轻轻挑弄着他的唇瓣，却在男孩追过来亲吻时灵巧地避开，转而去亲吻他留着点点胡茬的下巴。那就像是一场太过于亲昵的捉迷藏，王耀控制着主动权，逗弄着身上男孩的情欲，如同逗着在身上撒娇的一只幼犬。

但阿尔弗雷德没有耐心了。

他想要一个吻。

他想要王耀的吻。

阿尔弗雷德丢开毛毯，整个人急躁地用力压着王耀，每一寸身体都紧紧相贴，像是要把王耀嵌进自己的身体里似地用力。王耀被他压得不得不挺直脊背，仰起头，几乎是主动把自己微微张开的嘴唇送到了阿尔弗雷德的唇边。用手捏住王耀的下颌不让他再逃走，阿尔弗雷德狠狠碾上去，勾住那调皮的舌尖用力吮吸轻咬，不断变换着角度吻得更深更凶，恶狠狠地翻搅出湿淋淋的津液交缠的声音。

王耀的身体很热，嘴唇很软，连唇边溢出的津液都是甜的。

阿尔弗雷德吻得喘息不止，手掌贴着王耀的衬衫下滑，隔着薄薄的衬衣揉捏他肌理紧致的侧腰，却还不满足，无师自通地贴着那早被松开皮带的裤腰滑进腰线深处，放肆地隔着棉质内裤掐揉那两团柔软的臀肉。

王耀被他揉捏得浑身发热，唇间吐出的气都是滚烫的，在阿尔弗雷德的亲吻中断断续续地溢出几声灼热的被舌尖搅碎的呻吟。

"你……啊，你怎么这么急……"他拽着阿尔弗雷德肌肉紧绷的后颈，试图从男人的亲吻中找回一点主导权。

阿尔弗雷德却完全不肯停下。

他像只饿了太久的野兽，贪婪地索取着身下猎物的一切，连推也推不开。王耀的气味，王耀的温度，王耀的嘴唇，王耀带着水光的眼睛……阿尔弗雷德很少与人发生亲密关系，也从未如此轻易便被人勾出这样凶猛的欲望，此刻，压抑已久的身体快感被王耀的一切一一点燃，他的理智全都被烧得干净，只想着眼前的人，想着如何吻他，碰他……

王耀心下暗暗觉得不妙。

阿尔弗雷德简直就像个初尝情欲的小处男，急躁又贪婪，这可不是一个好床伴的特征。

他应该推开他，及时叫停。

但对上他那双干净的被情欲打湿的蓝眼睛，王耀却什么拒绝也说不出。他莫名地想要纵容这只不听话的小狗，由着他如此急切地渴求自己，追逐自己，在他身上胡闹。那是种非常奇妙的成就感，混着一丝难以察觉的怜爱。

这样想着，他放软了身体，手掌顺着阿尔弗雷德起伏的胸肌慢慢下滑，轻轻握住了阿尔弗雷德硬挺的性器慢慢套弄。

阿尔弗雷德的喉间发出几声愉悦的闷哼，显然被他的动作取悦了。

王耀闷闷地笑，牙齿轻轻咬住阿尔弗雷德的舌尖。阿尔弗雷德吃痛，退开了一点，垂着睫毛看着王耀的眼睛，目光湿漉漉的。

"性急的小东西，你是第一次和男人做吗？"王耀的一只手环住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，另一只手依然套弄着阿尔弗雷德涨红的肉棒，声音有些轻佻的逗弄。

阿尔弗雷德闷闷地点头，有些不好意思，却又想低下头去接着吻王耀。

王耀躲开了。

他看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，深深叹了口气。

"你是一个意外。"王耀那双漂亮到含情的琥珀色的眼睛温柔地注视着眼前的男孩，慢慢地说："我没带润滑油，也没带套。你明白我的意思吗？"

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，随即明白了什么似地咬了王耀的嘴唇一口，生气地说："我没病！"

"嘶——，居然还咬人呢你。"王耀拍了拍他的脸蛋，有些无奈："我知道。只是……"

他看着阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛，看着他眼底倒影出来的自己的影子，莫名其妙地有些说不出原本想要说的拒绝。男孩的眼神很热，身体也很热。他早就被挑起了情欲，此刻被这热度蒸得混混沌沌，连想来清醒的头脑都有些迷糊起来。

他也是想要他的，这个横冲直撞的小家伙。

偏偏他的心也软了，竟然舍不得让这个小家伙疼。

想来想去，王耀深深叹息一声，闭上眼，决定投降。

他在阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖上落下一个吻，无奈地笑着说："我真是栽在你手上了。"

他推开阿尔弗雷德，把自己的西裤褪到膝盖下面，然后坐在合着盖子的马桶上，对着阿尔弗雷德张开双腿。早就硬起来的性器在男人黑色的耻毛里带着水痕挺立着，王耀半身靠在水箱上，手指轻轻套弄着自己的东西，琥珀色的眼睛从黑色的睫毛下柔软地看着阿尔弗雷德。

他做着如此淫荡的事情，却依然优雅。

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着他，几乎是被本能控制着走过去，跪在了他的身前。

"乖。"王耀细细地喘息，手指划过阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，声音又轻又软："舔舔我。"

若是在今天以前，有人告诉阿尔弗雷德他会跪在一个男人身前舔他的阴茎，阿尔弗雷德绝对会把他的头都拧掉。但是，王耀生得漂亮，哪里都漂亮，连站着晶亮淫液的性器也秀气漂亮。对着王耀，阿尔弗雷德觉得什么禁忌都没有了，他不觉得这有什么不对，也不觉得脏或者难堪，他只觉得喜欢。

特别地喜欢。

金发的男孩着迷似地俯下身，用手指贴着王耀的手轻轻撸动那根肉棒，然后试探性地伸出舌尖舔了舔那溢着透明前列腺液的头部。

王耀轻轻呻吟一声，赞许地揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头。

阿尔弗雷德的动作有些笨拙，但他这笨拙莫名其妙地取悦了王耀。

"乖，不要用牙齿。对，啊……嗯，是那里，用舌头包起来……"王耀耐心地教导着阿尔弗雷德口交的技巧，手指鼓励似地揉捏男孩紧绷的侧颈与肩胛，目光又软又乖，泛着沉溺于欲望的水光。

他的声音很清亮，声线很好听。呻吟的时候尾音带着一点哑，像是欲望满出来一般勾人得很。

阿尔弗雷德被他鼓励着，看着他长长睫毛下被情欲打湿的眼睛，突然有了莫大的成就感。他闭上眼睛，努力把王耀的性器含了进去，深深地吞咽着。瞬间被巨大的快感淹没，王耀整个人都软了下来，手指下意识攥着阿尔弗雷德的金发，腰身挺动，想要在这片湿软的口腔包裹中进得更深。阿尔弗雷德闷闷地哼了几声，却没有停下，而是顺从着王耀的心意去满足他的渴望。

他想要王耀满意。

他想要看着王耀为他而疯狂的样子。

这不过是前戏，王耀没打算忍耐，很快就在阿尔弗雷德的嘴里射了出来。阿尔弗雷德有些慌，一时不知道该吐出来还是吞下去，呆呆地蹲在王耀腿间看着他。

王耀看着他这副模样，忍不住笑了出来。

刚刚高潮过的男人眼尾还透着情欲的潮红，整个人慵懒而飨足，性感得无可救药。阿尔弗雷德迷恋地看着他，乖乖听王耀的指挥把嘴里的浊液全都吐在王耀的手心里，甚至还无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角沾上的白浊，像是嘴馋的小孩。

王耀瞄了眼他还硬着的性器，无奈地笑着摇摇头。

"你啊，到底是哪来的勾人心的小东西。"他捏捏阿尔弗雷德的脸蛋，说："我没做过这种事，所以……"

他脸颊泛起薄薄的樱色，琥珀色的眼睛软得温柔又纵容："你要好好看着。"

王耀张开双腿，沾着精液的手指顺着软下来的性器下滑，慢慢按在了下方拿出紧密闭合的入口处。淋漓的浊液顺着手指的动作而均匀地涂抹在收缩的褶皱处，一圈一圈，轻缓地揉按湿润紧闭的肌肉，直到它们被打湿，被软化，然后慢慢地张开。

王耀的动作有些生涩，显然也在忍耐着什么。吻得有些肿胀的嘴唇被他咬住，黑色的睫毛垂下来，在泛着红的脸颊上投下浅浅的阴影。

阿尔弗雷德单膝跪在他的腿间，手指抚摸着王耀绷紧的大腿肌肉，着迷地看着王耀。

他从前没了解过男人与男人之间的性事，虽说听过一点儿，但到底觉得有些奇怪，比起男人还是更喜欢女孩子的柔软。可是，此刻，看着咬着嘴唇给自己扩张的王耀，他却觉得他简直该死地性感到了极点，连头发丝都令人疯狂。

他的阴茎硬得发疼，心却软成了一滩水。

被慢慢揉按开的入口水光淋漓，隐约可以看到嫩红的内壁。王耀用手指沾着浊液一点点地扩张自己，把那些紧张的肠肉揉开揉湿，让它们足够松软，松软到足够……

足够让阿尔弗雷德进入。

这个念头冒出来的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德只觉得一股烫人的火从小腹一路烧了上来，烧到他的大脑都昏沉起来。

进入王耀。

这个念头真是该死地令人发疯。

他竟然开始嫉妒王耀的手指。

阿尔弗雷德俯下身，慢慢握住王耀的手指，贴着它们在王耀早就湿成一片的股间滑动，然后一起插入王耀的身体里。

"唔——"

王耀闷哼一声，却被阿尔弗雷德突然贴上来的唇舌堵住，把所有淫靡的呻吟都搅碎在口中。

阿尔弗雷德覆在王耀身上，嘴唇深吻着他，以最缠绵情色的吻法。他的一只手解开王耀的衬衣，贴着小腹慢慢上滑，抚摸着那片紧实的肌肉与樱红挺立的乳尖。另一只手则贴着王耀的手指插弄着那个湿淋淋的小洞，揉按每一寸湿热烫人的柔软肠肉，让他一寸一寸，为他敞开。

"啊……阿尔弗……"

王耀的眼睛里满是水光，像是含着两汪摇晃不止的池水。

他仰着头，还挂着西装的手臂环在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，承受着阿尔弗雷德从上而下的亲吻。他在阿尔弗雷德的动作下浑身都软得发颤，嘴唇间溢出破碎的喘息，像是痛苦，又像是急切追逐快感的撒娇。他觉得身体里升起一股难以忍受的空虚感，像是搔不到的痒，勾得人几欲发狂，只想要什么东西填进来止痒。

硬的，烫的，让人满足的。

进入他，填满他。

为他止痒。

修长的腿不知不觉勾住阿尔弗雷德的侧腰轻轻磨蹭，王耀贴着阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，哑哑地说："宝贝阿尔弗，够了。"

他从不知道自己能够如此淫荡，此刻却并不觉得这有什么羞耻。

他抓住阿尔弗雷德硬梆梆的阴茎，引着它来到自己的股缝间，轻轻磨蹭着那一处湿软的穴口，笑着地命令："宝贝，进来。"

阿尔弗雷德早就硬得快爆炸了。

他被眼前人酥人骨头的风情撩得发疯，听到他那淫荡的命令，立刻咬住王耀的嘴唇，狠狠把自己的肉棒顶了进去。

"啊——"

王耀哑哑地小声尖叫，尾音被阿尔弗雷德吞了下去，变成一身沉闷的喘息。阴茎破开身体的疼痛逼出了一层生理性的泪水，他的睫毛被打湿，轻轻颤抖着，看上去竟然有些可怜。阿尔弗雷德怜爱地啄吻他的眼睛，手指安抚地揉捏他的性器，身下却毫不怜惜地继续捣入，推开那些颤抖紧热的肠肉，一直到全根没入。

身体被填满，又烫又热，仿佛所有的痒处都被搔到。

王耀舒服地叹息一声，有些迷糊地伸手下去，轻轻摸着两个人交合的地方，小声嘟囔："这么大，都进去了……"

阿尔弗雷德被他无意识的撩人撩得脑子都发麻。

他按着王耀的腿根，毫不犹豫地把性器抽出来，然后在王耀有些颤抖的呻吟中狠狠顶了回去。阿尔弗雷德没有什么和同性性交的经验，但这不妨碍他的本能。他按着王耀的腰腹把他固定在自己的身下，滚烫的手掌按着王耀的腿根强迫他把双腿张开到几乎平直，然后一下一下，凶狠又急切地把自己的肉根插进身下这团甜美湿热的肉体深处。

年轻的男孩没什么技巧，只懂得横冲直撞。

但王耀此刻被欲望熏昏了头脑，需要的正是淋漓畅快的性爱。

身下是滑腻冰冷的平面，王耀被他顶弄得如同一叶漂浮在海面的小舟，身体起伏下滑仿佛要掉下去，不得不勾住他的脖子来寻得一点平衡。阿尔弗雷德托着他的臀肉揉捏，身下激烈而疯狂地插弄着那个湿软的肉穴，恨不得把自己全部埋进去。

男孩的金发被汗水打湿，湿哒哒的汗水顺着垂落的发丝滴下来，落到王耀裸露的小腹上，烫得他颤抖着收缩了一下。

身体里酥麻的快感一波波堆积，王耀混乱地亲吻着阿尔弗雷德的下巴与嘴唇，凌乱而渴望地小声哼叫。

阿尔弗雷德却不满意起来。

这里的空间太过于狭窄，身体里有一只狂暴的野兽，但他却无法好好地让它尽兴。

他环视四周，突然想到了个好主意。

"耀。"阿尔弗雷德轻轻拍了拍王耀还含着他阴茎的屁股，手指顺着他光裸的腿滑到膝弯，哄道："用腿勾住我的腰。"

"你……"王耀的眼睛有些失焦，快感突然停顿的难耐让他有些不悦，蹙着眉问："你要干什么？"

"乖。"

阿尔弗雷德吻了吻他的额心，哄道："让你舒服。"

王耀被欲望冲昏了头，整个人都有些迷糊。他乖乖地把双腿盘在阿尔弗雷德的腰间，手臂也搂住阿尔弗雷德的肩背，像一只软趴趴的树袋熊。

阿尔弗雷德被他这副乖巧的情态惹得心里发烫，忍不住亲了亲他汗湿的额角，然后一个用力，把王耀整个人从马桶盖上抱了起来。

"啊——！"

体内的性器随着身体的下沉而突然进入到难以想象的深度。

王耀小声尖叫一声，一口咬在阿尔弗雷德的侧颈上，浑身一阵一阵地发颤。

阿尔弗雷德抱着他转了个身，猛地把这个软乎乎的让他爱不释手的人按在门上。被解开的西服与衬衣凌乱地挂在臂弯，王耀的肩膀裸露在外面，贴在冰凉的门板上有些麻麻的感觉。他双腿大开，整个人都悬在空中，仿佛被牢牢钉在了阿尔弗雷德滚烫的肉棒上。

阿尔弗雷德松开了他的一条腿，让它垂下去，软软地踮着，而另一条腿则被阿尔弗雷德勾在臂弯。重力让王耀不断下滑，深入体内的那根滚烫性器却让他浑身无力，软绵绵地贴在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上。

他有种错觉。

他仿佛被阿尔弗雷德顶穿了，从身体到灵魂，填得满满的，满得要溢出来。

"啊……阿尔弗……"

他垂下眼睛，着迷地看着阿尔弗雷德近在咫尺的嘴唇，下意识地用拇指抹过那片湿润的柔软。

阿尔弗雷德看着他这幅被操开了的痴态，忍不住伸出舌尖舔舐他的手指，模仿着性交的节奏一下一下吮吻吞咽着他的指尖。

王耀想吻他。

但他还没来得及凑过去，阿尔弗雷德就猛地再次抽送起来。

阿尔弗雷德进得又凶又狠，肠肉被捣开，噗嗤噗嗤满是淫靡的水声。原本紧闭的穴口几乎合不上，痉挛着含着那根烫红的性器不断吞吐，翻出鲜红湿腻的嫩肉。阿尔弗雷德不知是误打误撞还是无师自通，每一下都狠狠抵在他体内那个隐秘的小点上。前列腺被用力撞击的快感汹涌而来，几乎将王耀淹没。

快感让他指尖都在发麻，满脑子都是阿尔弗雷德的吻，以及身下不断溢出堆积的如浪的愉悦。

湿哒哒的淫液顺着交合的地方滴滴答答地流下来，贴着腿根往下滑。

王耀的腿间被撞出一片红，到处都是水光。

阿尔弗雷德叼着他的喉结，牙齿咬着他的皮肤，吸吮着为他印下一个个吻痕。

王耀想要推开他，但身体却被阿尔弗雷德顶着在墙上不断地起伏，软得连手指都抬不起来。

他束起来的头发散乱着，因摩擦而粘在门板上，凌乱得很色情。

门板被顶撞得砰砰直响，像是某种淫荡的伴奏。

王耀迷迷糊糊地抬起头，看到对面的镜子里，他发丝凌乱肩膀赤裸，整个人都被覆盖上一层情色的红。阿尔弗雷德还穿着整齐的制服上衣覆在他身上，松垮的制服裤子露出一截雪白的挺翘臀部，正因为插弄的动作而一紧一松地活动着。而他趴在阿尔弗雷德的肩上，赤裸的腿放浪地勾住阿尔弗雷德的腰，唇边满是溢出的津液，眼尾发红，满眼都是放荡的春情。

他就像一只发情的雌兽，正被自己的雄兽按在墙上肆意侵犯。

这是如此下流的放荡。

但他是如此舒服。

如此……

幸福。

身体里的快感一层层堆积，王耀再也控制不住，贴着阿尔弗雷德的耳朵呻吟起来。阿尔弗雷德横冲直撞，只凭着本能疯狂抽送顶弄，狠狠地戳刺着敏感抽搐的内壁。他的心里升起隐秘的渴望，想要把王耀的身体艹成他的形状，想要把这个漂亮又放荡的贵公子彻底地艹坏，把他艹成一滩水，然后再一点点地舔掉，吞进肚子里，一滴也不剩。

王耀几乎是被强制地艹射出来。

身体里汹涌的快感如同海浪般扑打在他的身上，他被越推越高，越来越软，然后猝不及防地射了出来。

乳白的精液溅到了阿尔弗雷德的下巴上。

王耀失神地看着，突然凑了过去，伸出舌尖一点点舔去。

他的神情很乖，像是讨好的小动物。

阿尔弗雷德的心一下软下来。

心越软，某一处就越是硬得发疼。

王耀高潮后浑身都软了下来，轻轻地颤抖着，无力地敞开身体任由阿尔弗雷德的侵入。他的体内却抽搐着绞紧，一下一下，绞缠挤压着阿尔弗雷德亟待喷发的欲望。

狠狠抽送几下，阿尔弗雷德咬上王耀的嘴唇，把浓白的精液尽数射进他身体的深处。

高潮后的吻很缠绵，阿尔弗雷德按着王耀吻了很久。

到分开时，软下来的阴茎从被捣弄成深红色的合不拢的穴口处滑下来，发出仿佛开瓶器般啵地一声。

王耀腿都是软的，几乎站不稳，还是阿尔弗雷德扶了他一把。

湿哒哒的精液从身体里流出来，王耀喘息着低头看了一眼，突然有些烦躁地推了阿尔弗雷德一把。

"出去。"

他冷冰冰地说。

阿尔弗雷德有些手足无措，忙扯了纸巾给他擦拭身上溅到的浊液，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，带点儿小心翼翼的讨好。

看到他这样子，王耀也心软了。

他深深呼吸，然后长长叹了口气。

"你出去吧。"

王耀捏着阿尔弗雷德的下巴，轻轻在他唇上印下一个吻。

"我要清理一下。"他柔声哄着："好吗？"

阿尔弗雷德看了看他这一身狼藉，有点不好意思，乖乖地点点头，随即舍不得似地又追着王耀的嘴唇吻他。

"行了行了。"

王耀被他逗得笑起来，拍着他的脑袋把他推开，道："赶紧出去。"

"嗯。"

阿尔弗雷德抱起地上弄脏了的毛毯，打开门走了出去。

在王耀关上门之前，还恋恋不舍地透过门缝看着他。

洗手间终于安静下来。

王耀抽出纸巾擦拭着身上难堪的痕迹。经历过激烈性爱的身体疲惫又酸软，王耀的头发散乱，西装皱巴巴的，脖颈上印着几个鲜红的吻痕，胸膛与小腹都留着红色的指痕，狼藉一片的腿间到处是湿痕，腿间滴着被内射的精液，真是前所未有的狼狈。

然而，镜子里的他却轻轻勾着嘴角，眼睛里被满足的愉悦。

这太不对了。

他看着镜子里的自己，良久，捂住脸长长地叹息一声。

下飞机的时候，王耀没有和阿尔弗雷德说什么。

他在洗手间时叫来了乘务长，悄悄叮嘱她不要再让阿尔弗雷德过来。乘务长一脸疑惑，但训练有素的职业习惯让她什么也没问，只是微笑着应承。

阿尔弗雷德果然没有再靠近他。

王耀不知道金发的空少会有什么心情，他现在乱成一团，连自己都理不清，根本无暇去管那个金发男孩的小情绪。

一直到下飞机，王耀才在下机口看到了等候在那里的阿尔弗雷德。

金发男孩脸上有些委屈，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，像只被抛弃的大狗。

王耀下意识想要去揉揉他的头，然而伸出的手还没抬起就收了回来。他敛去眼中复杂的情绪，换上王大少一贯优雅得体却拒人于千里之外的微笑，对金发空少道："谢谢你的服务。"

阿尔弗雷德脸色白了白。

但王耀没有再管他，而是一个人走下舷梯，上了来接他的轿车。

车里，王耀按上司机座与后座之间的隔音挡板，掏出手机拨通了一个电话。

"喂～"电话里的男人声线轻佻，带点儿法国式的浪荡："平民飞行感觉如何？嗯？决定好要不要收购了吗？"

"弗朗西斯。"王耀平静地唤着老友的名字。

"嗯？"

"我刚刚在飞机上和人做了爱。"王耀语调平缓，仿佛在说着什么最平常的事。

"哟？高空性爱？不错嘛。"弗朗西斯啧啧道："能引得你犯戒，那个美人她很辣？"

"不是她，是他。"

王耀垂下眼睛："是我被他上，无套，内射了。"

"……你还好吗？"

"我很好。这就是奇怪的地方。"王耀看着窗外不断退后的街景，蹙着眉揉了揉太阳穴，嘴角却是翘着的："我是自愿的，完事了以后没有生气，也没有后悔。"

他伸出手指轻轻按在玻璃窗上，描摹着天边一片柔软的白云，声音染上了淡淡的笑意："我甚至觉得他很可爱。"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——"弗朗西斯在电话那头突然笑起来，笑得幸灾乐祸。他说："没想到，你这个千年老妖精居然也会有一天栽在别人手上。我得赶紧打电话告诉小亚瑟一起乐一乐。"

"谁说我栽了？"王耀挑起眉："我只是觉得他很可爱。"

"得了吧你。"

弗朗西斯含着笑道："就凭你那个个性，光是你愿意为他做0就够说明问题了。就别挣扎了，赶紧去买结婚戒指吧。"

"够了，你别瞎撺掇，我还没弄清楚这到底是怎么回事。"

"如果想知道……"弗朗西斯在电话那头啧啧两声，道："你就把那孩子放置Play几天吧。"

"新鲜感会因为时间而消退，但爱情……"

法国男人声音低沉，笑着吐出蛊惑的话语：

"越是分离，就越是让人疯狂。"

***

收购MG航空公司的计划进展得很顺利。

王耀埋首在繁忙的收购工作中，很多事甚至主动亲力亲为，忙成了一只不停转的陀螺。待到一切尘埃落定，王耀站在他那足以俯瞰整个城市的办公室里，手里抱着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡看着天边划过的飞机云发着呆。

忙碌没有让他忘记阿尔弗雷德。

恰恰相反，每一次忙碌过后的空隙，他总是会想起那个狭窄的飞机洗手间里疯狂的一切。

阿尔弗雷德的温度，他的吻，他的呼吸，他的汗水，他滚烫的性器顶进身体的战栗……

还有阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

那湿漉漉的，温柔的，明亮的，干净的，漂亮到不可思议的蓝眼睛。

王大少纵横情场十几年，根本想不通自己怎么会这么轻易栽在一段露水情缘上。可是当他拿着手下为他收集的阿尔弗雷德的背景资料，他却根本不想看时，他知道，自己这次是真的栽了。

他不在乎这个男孩过去有过什么生活，是否犯过错，是否有什么隐患。

他只是很想他。

真的很想很想他。

收购的那天，他推掉了工作，悄咪咪跑到MG公司参加收购仪式。凭他的身份，这种收购仪式本来是不够级别请他到场的。MG的高管们受宠若惊，一个个围在他身边，恨不得当场给他跳上一曲草裙舞。王耀心怀鬼胎，端着贵公子的架子让他们把优秀员工们都请来见个面，作为新老板的激励。

果不其然，他在会议室里看到了阿尔弗雷德。

好久不见的男孩有些蔫蔫的，但穿着制服的样子还是很好看，像个闪闪发光的小太阳。王耀几乎在看到他的那一瞬间就想起了那天的情事，想得他浑身燥热起来，差点就当场硬了。

阿尔弗雷德也看到了他。

但大概是赌气，金发男孩看着他的目光委屈又气愤，像只被抛弃的金毛犬无声的谴责。

王耀很想立刻走过去揉揉他的脑袋，再好好亲一亲他下意识撅起的嘴唇。但他还有工作，他还得端着他那贵公子的皮囊走完这个目的不纯的激励仪式。

该死的。

王耀捏着拳头，心头一阵烦躁。

这群老头子怎么这么烦，总是栏上来说些无聊的客套话。

阿尔弗，阿尔弗去哪了？

他怎么不见了？

王耀心头一慌，快速解决掉这些高管们的无聊吹捧，急匆匆地走出会议室，想也没想便开着车追了过去。

阿尔弗雷德正闷着头走在太阳下。

男孩子笔挺的制服非常好看，但此刻却有些蔫蔫的，看上去十分可怜。

王耀叹了口气，一个华丽的甩尾，用自己闪瞎人眼的劳斯莱斯幻影挡住了阿尔弗雷德的去路。

要温柔。要诚恳。要好好表白。

王耀在心里告诫自己。

然而对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，王耀什么都忘了。

他抱着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，慢慢用鼻尖蹭着阿尔弗雷德的鼻子，像是小动物亲昵的嗅闻。他是那么想念这个味道，这个热度，这个身体。以至于只是闻到阿尔弗雷德的气味，他就忍不住地浑身发软，心也像是被这炽热的阳光融化，化成一滩粼粼的水。

"别生气，好吗？"他用嘴唇轻轻蹭着阿尔弗雷德的唇角，声线放软了几分："我错了，我喜欢你，别生我气，好吗？"

这个道歉放在王大少的情话历史里，大概可以算是倒数前几的糟糕。

但显然，再糟糕的道歉也抵不过一颗陷入爱情的心。

阿尔弗雷德鼓着脸看着他，突然恶狠狠地把他压在劳斯莱斯的车盖上用力地亲吻。男孩子的唇舌热得吓人，没轻没重地啃咬，咬得王耀的嘴唇又疼又麻。但是他却一点也不生气。他抚摸着他的后背，纵容地把这片热度拥进自己的怀里，像是纵容着自己心爱的小狗崽在身上撒娇胡闹。

"我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？"吻够了，阿尔弗雷德把脸埋在王耀的脖颈处，一边贪婪地呼吸他的味道，一边闷闷地说。

"喜欢啊。"王耀笑着揉揉他的头："不喜欢干嘛来找你。"

"你没有联系我。"

"一直在忙收购的事……"

王耀明智地察觉到这不是个讨论的好问题，立刻转开话题，手捧着男孩的脸颊一下一下啄吻着他的嘴唇，叹道："我好想你。"

"嗯。我也想你。"阿尔弗雷德舔舔嘴唇，认真地回应。

然而，男孩的手却贴着王耀剪裁精致的西装下滑，钻到下摆里缓缓揉捏那团紧致柔软的臀肉，时不时暗示意味浓重地按着布料蹭过臀沟。

王耀被他摸得浑身发热，有些无奈地捏了捏他的脸颊，道："你到底是想我，还是想上我。"

阿尔弗雷德笑得馋馋的，用腰胯轻轻顶着王耀，哑声道："都想……"

他笑容明亮，眼睛里倒映着微笑的王耀。

"我想一切，全部都是你。"

END


End file.
